


cross my heart

by sharkle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Ginny realizes... "You're alive, Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross my heart

Somewhere between awake and asleep, dreams and reality, Harry's shoulder is being shaken.

He clutches Ginny closer as Hogwarts trembles, splitting down the middle; on one side lay the dead, and on the other, those who have yet to die… and he loses his balance, falling, falling into the chasm, Ginny's hand slipping from his –

"Harry!"

Ginny's eyes are wide, wild, terrified. Exhilarated with revelation.

"What?" he says, groping for his wand, half sitting up. "What?" Because the room still feels like it's shaking.

"Harry – Harry, your heart," Ginny says, laying her head back down, her ear right over it.

"What about it?"

She smiles. Her fingers slide across his chest and close around his. "It's beating."

Sinking back down onto the pillow, he closes his eyes, buries his face in her hair. "Yeah. It does that."

"You're alive, Harry," Ginny says into his chest: Her lips are like fire on his bare skin. "You're alive."

* * *


End file.
